Halloween 2007
The Halloween 2007 event will run from Thursday, October 25 until Wednesday, October 31, 2007. It will include the return of Halloween collectors, the redecoration of Lion's Arch and Kamadan, and perhaps more importantly, the return of Mad King Thorn who once again will terrorize the populace with terrible jokes while at the same time reward them with special holiday treats. This event will be similar to the past events of Halloween 2005 and Halloween 2006. This year a new item, the Trick-or-Treat Bag, and a new mini-game, the Costume Brawl, have been added to the celebration. This is from the Official Event Page: :When sunlight wanes to shadow :And mists fill nights once clear :Tis time to think of monarchs'' :Who visit once a year. :Hail, Thorn, the king demented, :Whose laughter fills the air :Where cunning gifts are given :With wit and deadly flair! :And as the season passes :Remember what you've seen :In Lion's Arch and Kamadan :On this good Halloween. NPC *Bobby (Costume Brawl) *Bruce the Herald Items *Trick-or-Treat Bag: dropped randomly from monsters, it can contain... **Candy Apple **Candy Corn **Pumpkin Cookie As well as Halloween items obtained from collectors. Collectors Although they collect different items, all of the Horseman Collectors offer the same items: *Ghost-in-the-Box *Squash Serum *Transmogrifier Tonic (only those marked with * ) *Vial of Absinthe *Witch's Brew *Ascalon City **'''Horseman Nurmangor collecting 3 Charr Carvings - confirmed **'Horseman Irimund' collecting 2 Ornate Grawl Necklaces - confirmed *Lion's Arch **'Horseman Vulgamor' collecting 3 Decayed Orr Emblems - confirmed **'Horseman Malfein' collecting 2 Glowing Hearts - confirmed **'Horseman Sorcien' collecting 1 Feathered Caromi Scalp *Henge of Denravi **'Horseman Saralim' collecting 2 Maguuma Manes - confirmed **'Horseman Dilshan' collecting 3 Scorched Seeds **'Horseman Darelum' collecting 1 White Mantle Emblems - confirmed *Kamadan **'Horseman Naramor' collecting 2 Mandragor Carapaces - confirmed **'* Horseman Garthim' collecting 3 Sentient Roots - confirmed **'Horseman Aramon' collecting 3 Juvenile Termite Legs *Champion's Dawn **'Horseman Jaysin' collecting 3 Copper Shillings - confirmed **'* Horseman Bishma' collecting 3 Fledgling Skree Wings - confirmed *Kodlonu Hamlet **'Horseman Kronar' collecting 3 Silver Bullion Coins - confirmed **'* Horseman Vadir' collecting 1 Chunk of Drake Flesh - confirmed *Sunspear Great Hall **'Horseman Maxilus' collecting 2 Mandragor Carapaces - confirmed **'* Horseman Nuher' collecting 3 Sentient Roots - confirmed Mad King Appearances Notes: :1. Halloween (Oct 31) is a Wednesday :2. In Europe, Daylight Savings time ends on October 28th. Thus when the Mad King visits, the United Kingdom will be on GMT (currently during Daylight Savings they are on GMT+1). After the end of Daylight Savings CET will be GMT +1. :3. In the USA, 12:01am PDT = 3:01am EDT (not EST), The 'D' stands for Daylight Savings. The 'S'tandard time will start on November 4, after the event is over. Redecorated Towns *Lion's Arch *Tomb of the Primeval Kings *Droknar's Forge *Kamadan, Jewel of Istan External links *[http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/halloween2k7/default.php Halloween 2007 announcement on the Official Guild Wars website] *[http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10212291 Guild Wars Guru Event Guide] Category:Halloween 2007 Category:Special events